User talk:Chernabogue
sweet, I look forward to what you are able to do with the music portion of this wiki. the music pages are not very well developed right now, but basically, anything dealing with music ultimately is a subcategory of Category:Music. Individual songs (including details on any remixes of them) can have their own pages and are in Category:Songs. Maverick King started some song pages that use youtube videos that let you hear the song. Here's an example Bloody Tears. I tried to take the youtube video concept and make individual game music pages that include videos for each song that appears in a game, but am unsatisfied with the results because it takes too long to load multiple videos on a stage. This kind of works for a game with a small sound track, but otherwise doesn't and I'll probably just replace the videos with links to youtube. Here's an example Castlevania_I_Music. --Reinhart77 05:51, 3 March 2009 (UTC) OK, I shall try ! I really like the sound track articles you made. I added a new page called "Soundtracks" and put it on the main page under "Merchandise".--Reinhart77 07:43, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Awesome! Sweet! I knew there was another VGM lover out there as big as me! Yeah, CV music rocks, pretty much without exception. Thanks for contributing! --Vhiel 19:15, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Chernabogue, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to give your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change the appearance of the Castlevania Wiki's Main Page. I wanted to make it more like Main Pages that are on Last Remnant Wiki, Metal Gear Wiki, and Mass Effect Wiki. I'm experiment with how the Main Page could look at User:Richard1990/sandbox; feel free to give some comments/suggestions about it. The main reason we are changing the Main Pages is because we've found that users are more likely to click on images than text, resulting in more traffic to the wiki. We also want to improve wikis search engine rank, which is done by search engine optimization (SEO). You can help out in this regard by changing a category like "Games" to "Castlevania Games" and changing a category like "Characters" to "Lament of Innocence Characters". Although this may seem redudunant, it helps increase the wiki's search engine rank as these are often phrases people use to search with. The Magic Bullet explains some of this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I'll also leave this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators, if there are any. Also, is it alright if I create some templates and change some MediaWiki messages a bit?--Richardtalk 20:26, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Sure, modify it. I was just trying to match the colours with the skin a bit.--Richardtalk 17:08, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Chernabogue, I've updated MediaWiki:Monaco.css with a new skin. Do a hard refresh to see it. I'll probably change the colors though, to make it more bright and to make the colours follow the games better (e.g. more red, white, and gray).--Richardtalk 20:35, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Boxes It should be fixed now; I fixed it with this edit.--Richardtalk 18:15, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Skin Hey Chernabogue, we've created a skin that better matches the Castlevania series (do a hard refresh to see it). It's slightly lighter, but still follows the same design. Do a hard refresh and see what it looks like. We'd like this skin over the previous one as the colours fit in better with Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. We've also set it up so that the Main Page is centered and has a background on both sides of the screen. Check it out, it's pretty coo. Anyway if you have any issues with it feel free to let me, Joe, or Doug know about it. We've also created a new logo for the wiki, which we also hope you like.--Richardtalk 18:21, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Those things should be fixed now. Joe is going to see if he can put bats in the logo.--Richardtalk 21:15, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Chernabogue Thanks again my friend, and wonderful Wikia, It's about time someone showed there gratitude for such an amazing series. I hope to help improve it in whatever way I can. Take care. - The Count of Saint Germain User 108.2.104.65 has been vandalizing pages. Please do something about it.